finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb (creature)
Bombs are a race of enemies from the Final Fantasy series. They are shaped similar to a fireball with hands and a face, and are capable of self-destructing. They usually have bright yellow eyes and a wicked, toothy grin. True to their name, their primary method of damage is Exploder, but only after suffering significant damage (but not enough to kill it outright, that is the only method to kill a bomb and not set it off). Before this, though, they are prone to biting and casting fire magic. In some games, a few variants of bombs exist that, rather than beign attuned to the fire element, have lightning or even ice affinities. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II *Bomb *Balloon *Grenade *Mine Final Fantasy III *Bomb *Balloon *Grenade Final Fantasy IV *Bomb *Mom Bomb *Balloon *Dark Grenade *Gray Bomb *King Bomb Final Fantasy V *Bomb *Grenade *Purobolos Final Fantasy VI *Bomb *Balloon *Grenade Final Fantasy VII *Bomb *Grenade Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Both Bombs and Grenades are found as enemies in ''Crisis Core. A special variety can be found as part of the "7 Wonders of Nibelheim"; specifically a Touchy Bomb, Remedy Bomb, and Gray Bomb. Defeating them nets the player a gold shard. *Balloon *Bomb *Destroyer *Detonator *Experiment No. 120 *Explosive *Gray Bomb *Grenade *Mine *Remedy Bomb *S Mine *Steam Engine *Touchy Bomb *Trap *Volcano ''Final Fantasy VIII The only Bomb variant. It can be encountered in several locations, most notably inside the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. Final Fantasy IX The most prominent appearance of a Bomb is during an earlier battle when Steiner is trying to keep the Tantalus Theatre Troupe from kidnapping Princess Garnet. A bomb was shot to the Prima Vista and slowly grows behind Steiner, eventually exploding and ending the battle. *Bomb *Grenade Final Fantasy X *Bomb *Grenade *Puroboros *Bomb King Final Fantasy X-2 *Bomb *Detonator *Volcano Final Fantasy XI Bombs are a family of creature under the Arcana system as well as being a very low level incarnation with the same name. The creature known as "Bomb" is betweel level 8 and 10 and spawns in East and West Ronfaure, but other bombs in the family grow to be quite powerful, and potentially quite large (Level 80+). Related to the bomb exists also the Cluster which is portrayed as a trio of small bombs that have a few different abilities, but share a bomb's tendancy to self-destruct in magnificent fashion. Final Fantasy XII Bombs return in ''Final Fantasy XII as not only a single enemy, but as an entire species of enemies, including an optional boss called King Bomb. In addition to this, the lowest level Hand-Bomb weapon, Hornito, has the appearance of a bomb. *Bomb *Balloon *Purobolos *Grenade *Mom Bomb *King Bomb (Boss) *Pineapple (Rare) *Megabomb (Rare) *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, units caught in a bomb's self-destruct become afflicted with the Oil debuff. A black variation of the Bomb exists, called the Grenade. They are stronger than their red cousins. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Bombs in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are both a race, and a member of that race. The other member of the bomb race is the Grenade, which is blue and absorbs ice instead of fire, and is weak againest fire instead of ice. *Bomb *Grenade ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Bombs and Grenades appear again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Both are of the Fire element in this game, though only the Bomb learns Self-Destruct. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles There are three type of Bombs; Bomb, Ice Bomb, Thunder Bomb. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bombs appear in many dungeons. When they receive a certain amount of damage, they begin to blink. The blinking begins to speed up and if not killed before it stop, they explode taking a huge chunk of the players HP. There are seven type of Bombs; *Bomb *Ice Bomb *Thunder Bomb *Sister Bomb *Father Bomb *Boss Bomb *Mother Bomb Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The Bomb also appears in 'Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon' and 'Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2' as an enemy. Chocobo Racing Bombs appear as sempahores at the begining of any races. When the 3 Bombs are fully illuminated, the race starts. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The Bomb appears as a spontaneous scenery element in the Bowser Castle from the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square-Enix developed the game. The bomb appears and self-destructs in order to burn the players. Gallery Image:FF2 Bomb Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy II'' Artwork Image:FFT-Bomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Artwork Image:FFTABomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Artwork Category: Enemies